The Story of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto
by Naxime Schaken
Summary: Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto./Para penduduk desa memanggilku 'iblis', aku bukanlah iblis./Aku hanyalah seorang manusia yang mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, akan tetapi aku akan menjadi sesosok 'Iblis' apabila kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku./Bad Summary./Harap langsung ke cerita saja./Warning Inside./Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pertemuan

Konoha. Salah satu desa terbesar dari lima negara besar di Elemental Nation. Mempunyai keindahan dan kedamaian yang sangat sehingga banyak para pengunjung ingin menetap di desa tersebut. Tetapi tidak bagi seorang anak kecil berambut kuning berumur lebih dari enam tahun yang sedang berlari terengah-engah karena dikejar-kejar oleh para penduduk desa. Ada yang membawa obor, pentungan, garpu rumput, bahkan samurai. Bahkan ada juga beberapa shinobi yang mengejar anak itu dimana seharusnya tidak pantas melakukan hal seperti itu kepada seorang anak kecil.

"Berhenti kau dasar iblis.."

"Jangan lari kau dasar iblis.."

"hah hah.. tidak.. hah hah.. kenapa kalian mengejarku.." Jawab anak itu terengah-engah sambil mempercepat larinya.

Ya. Anak itu tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga membuat dia dikejar para penduduk dengan killing intense yang luar biasa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia dipanggil iblis.

"kenapa katamu? kau telah membunuh keluarga kami"

"kau telah membunuh Yondaime Hokage-sama"

"hah hah.. aku tidak melakukan apapun.." Jawabnya semakin bingung, kenapa dia dikatakan seorang pembunuh.

Dan 'kegiatan' mengejar dan dikejar itupun sampai pada tepi hutan kematian Konoha.

"BERHENTI KAU IBLIS.." Teriak salah seorang shinobi sambil melempar sebuah kunai dan mengenai kaki kanan anak tersebut.

"arrghh.." Teriak anak kecil itu merasakan sakit yang sangat di kakinya, dan tersungkur jatuh kedepan.

'argh.. sakit.. apa yang harus kulakukan..' batin anak itu takut melihat para penduduk yang semakin dekat mengejarnya. Kemudian dia melihat hutan kematian yang sunyi menyeramkan.

'tidak ada pilihan lain..' Anak itu berusaha berdiri dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki hutan kematian.

"BERHENTI!"

"sial dia memasuki hutan kematian.. bagaimana ini..?"

"sial.. biarkan saja.. dia tidak akan berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat itu.."

"benar.. mari kita pulang dan hidup tenang tanpa ada ancaman dari iblis itu.."

"ya benar.. hahahahah.."

"hahahahah.." Tawa para penduduk senang merasa tidak adanya ancaman iblis akan mengamuk di desa mereka dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"hah hah hah" terengah seorang anak kecil berlari kecil dengan kaki kanan terluka berlumuran darah memasuki hutan kematian semakin dalam.

'apakah aku kehilangan mereka..?' Melihat kebelakang tidak terlihat para penduduk desa mengejarnya.

"arrghh" terduduk pada sebuah pohon yang cukup besar beristirahat menahan rasa sakit dikakinya.

'arrghh sial' mengucek matanya yang berkunang merasakan badannya semakin lemah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah.

DHUAAR. Petir menyambar di langit sana dan hujanpun mengguyur bumi.

'arrghh sial..' Dan anak kecil itupun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Pagi yang cerah di desa konoha. Burung-burung bernyanyi mewarnai kesibukan di desa ini. Terik cahaya matahari pun dapat menembus dedaunan pohon di hutan kematian dan menerangi sebuah kuil tua yang berada di hutan tersebut. Kuil tua tersebut terlihat cukup terawat dengan sebuah bel yang cukup besar khas kuil kuno menghiasi bagian depan kuil tersebut.

Jika kita memasuki kuil tersebut tepatnya ke ruangan kedua terlihat interior dan perabotan rumah khas rumah Jepang kuno. Memasuki ruangan lain terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning dengan tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya tertidur lelap diatas sebuah futon dengan kaki kanan dibalut perban juga beberapa luka kecil di tangan anak tersebut.

"ugh.. dimana aku..?" Terbangun membuka matanya yang berwarna blue sapphire dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Anak tersebut bingung dimana dia berada, karena ini bukanlah kamarnya. Melihat sekeliling interior kamar ini terlihat kuno tetapi klasik baginya.

'ugh' memegangi kepalanya mengingat bahwa dia pingsan ketika beristirahat di bawah salah satu pohon hutan kematian. Melihat keluar jendela dapat dilihat bahwa tempat dia berada dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon. Jangan katakan kalau...

Sreek. Pintu tergeser terbuka.

"oh.. kau sudah bangun rupanya?" Terlihat seorang pria berumur diawal 40-an berambut merah mempunyai mata kuning keemasan dengan wajah tampan yang kelihatan lelah berkulit putih mengenakan yukata biru serta syal hijau yang dililitkan di lehernya membawa nampan berisi teh hijau dan beberapa onigiri.

"..." Anak kecil itu terdiam melihat seorang pria masuk dan memandangnya. Pandangan pria itu berbeda.. beda dari yang lain.

"minumlah.. ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik.." Meletakkan nampannya di sebelah anak tersebut.

"aku berada dimana..?" Tanya anak itu kalem, tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia selalu berisik.

"di sebuah kuil.. lebih tepatnya di rumahku.. *uhuk*" jawab pria itu sama kalemnya serta diakhiri batuk kecil.

"apa yang terjadi..?" tanya anak itu tidak tahu -atau pura-pura tidak tahu-

"aku menemukanmu tertidur.. atau pingsan.? ditengah hutan.. *uhuk* daripada kau kedinginan tidur diluar lebih baik aku membawamu.." jawab pria itu -terbatuk sesaat- sambil memasang pose mengingat suatu hal.

"..." Mengangguk anak itu meminum teh hijaunya.

"..."

"terima kasih atas bantuannya ojii-san.. aku harus pergi sekarang.." kata anak itu sambil berusaha untuk bangun tetapi tidak berhasil dan kembali terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"beristirahatlah disini dulu naruto sampai kau sembuh.." tahan pria itu melihat naruto hampir terjatuh.

" ...!? darimana kau tahu namaku ojii-san..? aku belum mengatakan namaku.." tanya anak itu bingung namanya disebut karena dia belum mengatakan namanya sama sekali. Ya, namanya adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

"ups.." menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan satu kata.

"..." Naruto hanya memandang pria tersebut dengan pandangan meminta jawaban.

"hah.. baiklah.. namaku adalah Uzumaki Fuuruto.. dan aku adalah pamanmu.." jawab pria itu kalem.

" ...! n-n-n-NANI..?!" teriak naruto kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan pria didepannya.

Menutup telinganya pria itu menjawab "aku mengerti kenapa kau kaget.. tapi tidak perlu teriak.."

"..." naruto tidak menjawab masih 'memproses' hal yang didengarnya di dalam otaknya.

"aku tahu Sandaime-sama tidak menceritakan ini padamu.. tapi aku tidak tahu apa alasannya.." kata pria itu pura-pura tidak tahu, walaupun dia tidak setuju identitasnya tidak diberitahu kepada naruto.

"tunggu dulu.. jika kau adalah pamanku, siapa ayah dan ibuku -ttebayo..?" tanya naruto tidak menyadari menambahkan kata yang menjadi ciri khasnya di akhir perkataannya.

Ya. Naruto seorang anak yatim piatu yang tidak mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya. Yang dia tahu orang tuanya meninggal enam tahun yang lalu.

Tersenyum miris menyadari sungguh sedikit informasi yang dimiliki oleh keponakannya, fuuruto menjawab "ibumu adalah Uzumaki Kushina dan.. ayahmu adalah Namikaze Minato.."

" ... ... ...! N-n-n-Namikaze Mi-Minato..? Yo-yo-"

"ya.. Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.."

" ...! tidak mungkin.. kau pasti bercanda.." kata naruto tidak percaya, tidak mungkin Yondaime Hokage adalah ayahnya.

"hah.. kalau kau tidak percaya tak apa.. tapi tidakkah kau lihat kau memiliki ciri yang sama dengan Yondaime Hokage..? *uhuk* berambut kuning bermata blue sapphire..?" jawab fuuruto sabar.

"..." naruto terdiam.

"aku tahu kenapa Sandaime-sama tidak menceritakan ini.. karena Yondaime mempunyai banyak musuh.. apabila informasi ini tersebar luas keselamatanmu akan terancam.."

"..."

"dan aku juga tahu kau diperlakukan tidak baik oleh para penduduk desa.. mengira kaulah yang membunuh minato enam tahun yang lalu.."

" ...! darimana kau tahu..?"

Terbatuk sedikit lalu tersenyum menenangkan, fuuruto menjawab "karena aku selalu mengawasimu.."

Mendengar itu naruto tersenyum. Merasa sedikit tenang naruto bertanya "paman.. kenapa aku dikatakan iblis oleh para penduduk desa..?"

Tersenyum miris fuuruto menceritakan kejadian enam tahun lalu.

*****SKIP TIME*****

Terkejut mendengar kejadian enam tahun yang lalu tepatnya hari saat dia lahir. Dia baru mengetahui bahwa monster yang menghancurkan desa enam tahun yang lalu disegel didalam tubuhnya -selama ini yang dia tahu monster itu telah dibunuh-.

"Maafkan paman karena tidak bisa menolong orang tuamu." Kata fuuruto sedih mengingat kejadian enam tahun lalu. Kalau saja..

"Tidak apa paman. Masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu." Jawab naruto mencoba menenangkan pamannya.. dan juga dirinya.

Fuuruto tersenyum miris menyadari betapa kuatnya keponakannya itu "ya. Kau benar. Lebih baik kita fokus pada masa sekarang."


	2. Chapter 2: Menyelamatkan?

The Story of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other character in it.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Adventure, a little Romance, Family, and Mystery.

**Main Pair:** Naruto x Hinata.

**Warning:** gaje, abal, (miss) typos, OCs, OOC, ide pasaran, n berbagai teman"nya.

A/N:  
"human"  
'human thinking'  
**"bijuu"  
*'bijuu'***

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Menyelamatkan?

Sore yang menenangkan menyelimuti desa konoha saat ini. Sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak naruto berjumpa pamannya dan mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya. Selama satu bulan ini naruto selalu mengunjungi kediaman pamannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Naruto bahagia bisa merasakan bagaimana kehangatan keluarga walaupun hanya bersama pamannya. Walaupun begitu dia merasa sedikit sedih mengetahui bahwa pamannya sedang sakit.

**Flashback On**

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti desa Konoha dan sekitarnya, termasuk hutan kematian. Di dalam hutan kematian terlihat seorang bocah dan pria dewasa sedang menikmati keindahan pagi ini. Bagi naruto, hutan kematian tidaklah menyeramkan lagi, malahan cukup indah. Hanya kehadiran hewan-hewan yang tidak normal yang membuat Naruto sedikit takut.

"He~ Benarkah.?"

"Ya benar. Kau sangat mirip dengan kushina dalam hal membuat kekacauan.*uhuk* Waktu kecil dia selalu menjahili orang dewasa disekitarnya. Pernah dia menarik rambut palsu seorang pria tua, melepaskan kucing istri daimyo yang baru saja berhasil ditangkap. Dan setiap kali dia dimarahi oleh mereka, paman yang harus minta maaf." Kata fuuruto lalu menghela napas mengingat masa kecilnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lalu meminum teh hijau dan memakan onigiri yang telah tersedia.

Sungguh ini merupakan hari yang sempurna bagi Naruto. Adakah yang bisa menghancurkan hari ini? #ya ada, naruto. dan author telah mempersiapkannya~ bwahahahaha~#brisik#plak#

"ship"

Naruto dan fuuruto mendengar suara asing di sekitarnya.

"ship"

Naruto melihat fuuruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Furuto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia juga tidak tahu.

"ship"

Naruto berpikir bahwa itu adalah suara salah satu hewan di hutan ini. Entah kenapa bagi naruto suara itu terdengar menyedihkan.

"ship"

Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencari asal suara itu, paman." Jawab naruto tanpa melihat fuuruto. Fuuruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela napas -lagi- kemudian mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

"ship"

Suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Dan semakin terdengar menyedihkan. Semakin dalam mereka memasuki hutan tetapi belum menemukan 'apa' asal suara itu.

Aneh. Kenapa mereka bisa mendengar suara yang berasal lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka tadinya.

'hmm..' Sebenarnya fuuruto tahu kenapa dia bisa mendengar suara itu, karena dia adalah seorang shinobi yang terlatih, sehingga bisa mendengar suara yang berjarak puluhan meter darinya. Tetapi dia tidak tahu kenapa naruto bisa mendengar suara itu juga.

"ship"

Ketika mereka melewati semak-semak, betapa kagetnya mereka melihat keadaan sekitar. Dalam radius 100 meter, keadaan di sini sangat berantakan seperti baru saja terjadi pertempuran. Pepohonan yang hangus terbakar, tanah yang berantakan tidak rata, dan beberapa bercak darah dimana-mana. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa mual mau muntah.

"ship"

Memperhatikan lebih teliti, terlihat seekor rubah putih kecil menangisi dua ekor rubah putih dewasa yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah rubah itu, tidak memperhatikan sekitar dan seolah rasa mualnya sudah hilang. Fuuruto mengikuti naruto dari belakang dengan sikap waspada.

Rubah kecil yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang, menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat seorang bocah berlari kearahnya.

"Raawrr!" Rubah itu meraung marah seolah tidak ingin ada yang mengganggunya dan mengambil orang tuanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu memperlambat larinya dan berhenti dua meter dari rubah itu.

Dia melihat keadaan rubah kecil itu yang terluka walaupun tidak separah kedua rubah dewasa dibelakangnya yang tak bernyawa.

"RAAWRR!"

"Tenaglah rubah kecil. Aku ingin menolongmu." Kata naruto sambil melangkah kecil mendekati rubah itu.

"RAAWRR!" Rubah itu semakin marah dan takut ada yang mengambil orang tuanya. Sekilas terlihat lingkaran api mengelilingi rubah itu sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat api mengelilingi rubah itu kaget. Lau berlari ke rubah itu mengecek apakah rubah itu masih bernyawa. Memastikan bahwa rubah kecil itu masih hidup, naruto menghela napas lega. Lalu mengecek dua rubah dewasa yang terlihat mengenaskan. Naruto sedih ketika dia tidak merasakan detak jantung kedua rubah itu.

"*uhuk* *uhuk* Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya fuuruto pura-pura tidak melihat api tadi.

"Tidak ada. Paman ayo cepat kita bawa rubah-rubah ini ke kuil." Kata naruto sambil perlahan menggendong rubah kecil yang pingsan.

"Baiklah." Kata fuuruto sambil membawa kedua rubah yang lain.

Pagi telah berganti siang. Di dalam kuil kuno yang berada di hutan kematian, Naruto duduk disebelah rubah putih kecil, dengan kaki dan leher yang dibalut perban, yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri sambil sedikit membersihkan bulu putih rubah itu.

Srek. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan fuuruto yang membawa baskom kecil berisikan air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya fuuruto sambil memberikan baskom itu kepada naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belum sadarkan diri." Kata naruto sambil mencelupkan handuk kecil itu dan membasuh rubah itu.

"*uhuk* *uhuk*" fuuruto batuk- batuk. 'Gawat' batin fuuruto menutup mulutnya dengan syal yang dibalutkan di lehernya sambil berjalan keluar ruangan menuju pintu depan dan keluar kuil.

Merasa ada yang aneh, naruto mengikuti pamannya.

"Paman. Sebenarnya paman kenapa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Apa maksudmu-*uhuk* *uhuk*" Batuk fuuruto semakin parah dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Melihat itu, fuuruto berjalan ke tong berisikan air didekatnya dan membasuh darah yang ada di tangannya.

"Darah!? Sebenarnya paman kenapa?" Tanya Naruto semakin khawatir. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan pamannya.

Merasa sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi, fuuruto menghela napas. Kemudian berkata "Sebenarnya sejak kecil paman memiliki tubuh yang lemah, dikarenakan paman memiliki cakra yang besar dan unik."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Paman memiliki cakra yang besar dan unik, akan tetapi tubuh paman tidak bisa menahannya sehingga membuat tubuh paman semakin lemah setiap harinya."

"...!?" Naruto yang mendengarnya kaget dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Inilah sebabnya paman tidak ingin memberitahu hal ini, paman tidak ingin kau sedih."

"..."

"Naruto. Paman ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Waktu kecil paman dan ibumu datang ke konoha untuk memenuhi permintaan Uzumaki Mito-sama, istri Shodaime Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Mito-sama adalah jinchuriki kyubi yang pertama, akan tetapi di umurnya yang sudah sangat tua dia tidak bisa lagi menahan kyubi. Oleh sebab itu kami dipanggil ke konoha untuk dipilih siapa yang akan menjadi jinchuriki kyubi selanjutnya, karena kami berdua memiliki cakra yang unik yang mampu menahan kyubi."

"Seharusnya paman yang menjadi jinchuriki kyubi, paman memenuhi semua syarat, kecuali satu tubuh paman yang lemah. Kemudian Mito-sama memilih kushina sebagai jinchuriki kyubi selanjutnya. Paman menolak, tentu saja, kushina menjadi jinchuriki kyubi yang kedua, paman mengatakan bahwa paman siap menjadi jinchuriki kyubi. Akan tetapi mito-sama mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin mengorbankan seorang anak kecil untuk suatu hal yang tidak akan bertahan lama."

"A-a-apa? Ja-jadi.."

"Ya. Benar. Maafkan paman, naruto. Paman tidak bisa mencegah ibumu menjadi jinchuriki." Kata fuuruto sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"... Tidak apa paman. Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Sekarang marilah kita fokus pada masa sekarang." Kata naruto.

Fuuruto tersenyum miris, betapa kuatnya keponakannya ini.

"ship" mendengar sebuah suara, mereka melihat ke arah pintu depan dan terihat seekor rubah putih dengan kaki dan leher dibalut perban.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kata fuuruto sambil mereka berjalan mendekati rubah itu.

"RAAWRR!" Rubah itu meraung marah dan takut, tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei tenanglah. Orang tuamu ada dibelakang. Kami belum menguburnya karena kami menunggu kau sadar terlebih dahulu." Kata naruto mencoba menenangkan rubah itu.

"Raawrr!" Rubah itu kemudian berlari kebelakang kuil seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan naruto.

"Hei tunggu." Kata naruto. Kemudian mereka berlari menyusul rubah itu.

"ship"

Sesampainya mereka di belakang kuil. Mereka melihat rubah kecil itu menangisi kedua orang tuanya yang diselimuti kain putih hingga hanya kepala saja yang kelihatan disamping dua lubang kecil yang sengaja dibuat fuuruto sebelum dikuburkan.

"Raawrr!" Rubah itu meraung kearah Naruto dan fuuruto.

"Hei tenanglah. Mereka tidak kami apa-apakan kok. Hanya kami selimuti sebelum dikubur dengan layak." Kata fuuruto menjelaskan.

"ship" Rubah itu kembali menangisi kedua orang tuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian rubah itu sudah mulai tenang.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita menguburkan mereka sekarang? Mereka tidak akan tenang di alam sama jika tubuh mereka tidak diberikan tempat yang layak." Kata fuuruto.

"ship" Rubah itu mengangguk seakan mengerti perkataan fuuruto.

Fuuruto kemudian mendekati mayat kedua rubah putih itu, menutup kepala mereka dan meletakkan dengan lembut kedua rubah itu pada masing-masing lubang.

"Sebelum itu, kita akan mengatakan kata-kata penghargaan kepada mereka." Kata fuuruto.

"Dimulai dari aku saja. Oh dua yokai rubah api yang terhormat, sungguh besar jasa kalian di dunia ini. Kau rela mati demi melindungi anak kalian. Aku sungguh menghormati kalian. Semoga kalian mendapatkan tempat yang terbaik di alam sana, dan beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Kata fuuruto sambil memperagakan pose-pose yang aneh. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pamannya. Sedangkan rubah kecil itu kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan fuuruto, tidak menyangka fuuruto tahu 'apa' sebenarnya dia.

"Sekarang giliranmu rubah kecil." Kata fuuruto mempersilahkan.

Ketika rubah kecil itu sudah mulai tenang, dia berkata "ship ship ship sh-"

"Tidak.. tidak.. bukan seperti itu. Bebicaralah dengan normal untuk menghormati mereka." Kata fuuruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pamannya, bukankah seperti itu rubah normal berbicara? Sebelum..

"*hiks* Tou-san. Kaa-san.*hiks* Maafkan tsumi karena tidak mendengar perkataan kalian.*hiks* Karena tsumi *hiks* kalian jadi seperti ini."

Naruto kaget mendengar suara feminim keluar dari mulut rubah itu. Sedangkan fuuruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"*hiks* Tsumi berjanji akan menjadi rubah api yang baik. **Tsumi akan menjadi kuat dan akan membalas perbuatan mereka**." Kata rubah api itu dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto dan fuuruto yang mendengar itu, merinding dan meneteskan setitik keringat dari kening mereka.

"Baiklah. Mungkin itu saja sudah cukup karena aku yakin Naruto masih belum mengerti." Kata fuuruto sambil mengambil sekop yang bersandar di salah satu pohon terdekat dan mulai menutupi kuburan kedua rubah api dewasa itu.

Setelah tertutup sempurna, fuuruto mengambil dua batu yang cukup besar di dekatnya dan mengambil alat tulis kanji dari bagian lengan yukatanya, hendak menuliskan sesuatu di batu itu. Akan tetapi..

"Umm. Siapa nama kedua orang tuamu, rubah kecil?" Fuuruto tidak tahu mau menulis apa.

"Nama ayahku adalah Kitsuhiro, dan ibuku adalah Yasaka." Kata rubah itu.

"Baiklah." Kata fuuruto sambil menulis di batu itu.

Kemudian fuuruto menepuk tangannya dua kali lalu berdoa, diikuti oleh naruto dan rubah kecil itu.

"Semoga kalian tenang di alam sana." Kata rubah kecil itu.

"Baiklah. Mari kita ke depan lagi." Ajak fuuruto. Naruto dan rubah kecil itu hanya mengangguk dan mereka berjalan ke depan kuil kembali.

"Apa ada yang mau minum teh?" Tanya fuuruto sambil berjalan memasuki kuil tanpa menunggu jawaban.

Sepeninggal fuuruto, keadaan menjadi sunyi. Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Baik. Maaf tadi telah berburuk sangka pada kalian. Dan terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kata rubah itu sambil membungkukkan(?) badannya dengan hormat.

"Maa~ maa~ tidak perlu dipikirkan." Kata naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ya. Tidak perlu dipikirkan rubah kecil." Kata fuuruto yang kembali sambil membawa nampan yang terdapat tiga teh hijau dan beberapa onigiri diatasnya.

Rubah kecil yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong rubah kecil, kau sudah bisa berubah ke wujud manusiamu." Kata fuuruto sambil tersenyum. Rubah kecil yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan..

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa bingung dan bertanya "apa maksudnya-" dan..

Pooft. Muncul kepulan asap di sekitar rubah kecil tadi.

Ketika kepulan asap mulai menipis, samar-samar naruto melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih sebahu yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa hanya kedua tangan dan kaki dan leher yang dibalut perban, sebelum pandangan naruto nge-blank terkena genjutsu yang diciptakan fuuruto.

Fuuruto yang melihat kejadian di depannya hanya bisa menghela napas -lagi- sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Nee.. rubah kecil, kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pakaian?" Tanya fuuruto.

"Hmm? Karena aku belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan untuk membuat pakaian ketika aku bertransformasi menjadi manusia." Kata gadis kecil itu polos.

"hahh.. baiklah.. kalau begitu kau harus mengenakan pakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum aku menyadarkan naruto." Kata fuuruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil dari lengan yukatanya, membukanya, berjongkok, lalu membuat beberapa handseal dan menyentakkan tangannya di atas gulungan tersebut.

Pooft. Muncullah satu set kimono dari gulungan tadi.

Setelah memastikan gadis kecil itu berpakaian, fuuruto membuat handseal tora dengan tangan kanannya lalu berkata "kai!" dan naruto telah lepas dari genjutsunya.

"Wow. Apa itu tadi?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ketika kepulan asap tadi mulai menipis, tiba-tiba pandangan naruto berubah menjadi putih semua.

"..." Naruto terdiam ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil, yang menurutnya berumur lima tahun, berambut putih sebahu mempunyai mata berwarna hijau mengenakan kimono biru langit dengan motif bunga lili putih serta leher dan kedua kaki dan tangan dibalut perban berdiri di tempat rubah kecil tadi berada.

"Baiklah. Rubah kecil, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Fuuruto, dan anak ini adalah keponakanku, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata fuuruto sambil menunjuk dirinya dan naruto yang hanya mengangguk belum bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang, siapa namamu?" Kata fuuruto sambil tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kemudian berkata "Baiklah. Nama saya adalah Kitsumi, anda bisa memanggil saya Tsumi. Seperti yang anda tahu, saya adalah Yokai Kitsune lebih tepatnya Yokai Rubah Api." dengan formal, seperti seorang putri yang memperkenalkan diri.

"maa~ maa~ Tidak perlu terlalu formal." Kata fuuruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Yo-yokai?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya benar. Karena itulah kau bisa mendengar suaranya tadi walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh. Karena kekuatan yokai-nya." Kata fuuruto menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Tsumi-chan, kalau aku bisa memanggilmu seperti itu-" tsumi mengangguk "-apa yang terjadi pada kalian sehingga tempat dimana kami menemukanmu seperti terjadi pertempuran di sana?" Tanya fuuruto.

Tsumi menunduk sedih. Kemudian menceritakan bahwa keluarganya adalah salah satu yokai rubah api yang yang terpandang karena kemampuan api rubah mereka yang berbeda dan hebat, dan juga karena bulu mereka yang berbeda dimana rubah api pada umumnya mempunyai bulu berwarna oranye kemerahan. Karena para yokai rubah yang lainnya memandang dan mengagumi keluarganya, sehingga mereka berharap banyak pada darinya dan dia tidak mempunyai waktu bermain, yang ada hanya latihan, latihan, dan latihan.

Tsumi memutuskan lari dari rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada saat itu, dia bertemu beberapa shinobi pembenci yokai. Dia disiksa oleh para shinobi tersebut, sampai pada akhirnya kedua orang tuanya menemukannya dan mencoba menyelamatkannya dan terjadilah pertempuran. Kedua orang tuanya menang, akan tetapi kedua orang tuanya tidak bertahan lama dan akhirnya meninggal.

"..."

"..."

Fuuruto dan naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Naruto terlihat hendak menangis mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Ini semua salah tsumi. Kalau saja tsumi mendengar perkataan kaa-san dan tou-san, mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti itu." Kata tsumi sambil menutupi wajahnya dan menangis.

"Hei tenanglah. Kedua orang tuamu tidak akan menyalahkanmu. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Orang tuamu tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika mereka melihatmu menangis. Tenanglah.

Masa lalu biarkanlah berlalu, sekarang mari kita songsong masa depan yang lebih baik lagi." Kata naruto tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala tsumi.

Wajah Tsumi memerah karena mendengar perkataan naruto dan merasakan kepalanya ditepuk. Sedangkan fuuruto hanya tersenyum bangga pada keponakannya.

Ketika mulai tenang, tsumi berkata "Nee~ onii-chan, maukah onii-chan menjadi masternya tsumi?" sambil memperhatikan wajah naruto.

Fuuruto kaget mendengar hal itu. Dan naruto berkata "Hmm? Tidak, tidak. Jangan menganggapku sebagai master. Lebih baik kita berteman saja -ttebayo. Bagaimana?" sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tidak menyadari mengucapkan kata aneh di akhir perkataannya.

Tsumi yang mendengar itu kembali memerah, kemudian memeluk naruto sambil berkata "Ha'i. Terima kasih onii-chan."

Naruto kaget karena dipeluk tsumi. Lalu mengelus-elus kepala tsumi dipelukannya. Naruto merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Sedangkan fuuruto hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum penuh arti.

**Flashback Off**

Ya. Naruto mendapat teman baru, walaupun bukan manusia tetapi Naruto senang.

Naruto mengambil selembar foto dari saku belakangnya yang didapatkan dari pamannya. Terlihat di foto itu sepasang suami istri yang sangat serasi dan terlihat bahagia karena sang wanita sedang mengandung.

Pria di foto itu terlihat tampan, masih muda berumur sekitar pertengahan 20-an, berambut kuning cukup panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya, berkulit tan, mengenakan pakaian standar jounin dan jubah putih dengan jilatan api dibawahnya khas jubah hokage, tersenyum dan menutup matanya -yang dia tahu berwarna blue sapphire- sambil tangan kanan mangacungkan dua jari huruf 'V' -tanda peace- dan tangan kiri memeluk istrinya.

Sedangkan wanita yang dipeluk terlihat sedikit merona sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuncit. Wanita itu terlihat masih muda berumur sekitar pertengahan 20-an, berambut merah sepunggung, mempunyai mata berwarna biru, berkulit putih porselen yang membuatnya kelihatan cantik, serta mengenakan pakaian ibu rumah tangga.

Memperhatikan perut wanita itu naruto tahu bahwa didalam sana adalah dirinya.

"TOLONG.!"

Naruto kaget mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong. Kemudian menyimpan fotonya di saku belakang celananya.

"TOLONG.!"

Dia mencoba mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Tolong.!"

Suara itu berasal dari arah pepohonan belakang taman bermain. Dia berlari secepatnya ke arah pepohonan dan melihat seorang anak perempuan, yang menurutnya seumuran dengannya, tersudut dikepung tiga anak laki-laki yang berumur sedikit lebih tua.

"Heh.. aku ingin sekali memukul seorang Hyuga yang sombong. Apalagi Hyuga Neji sialan itu." Kata anak pertama.

"Ya. Seorang hyuga selalu membuatku jengkel." Kata anak kedua menyetujui.

"Lebih terasa menyenangkan kalau kita bisa membalas hyuga neji sialan itu." Kata anak ketiga yang ingin sekali balas dendam kepada seseorang.

"Dan apa yang kita dapat disini? Seorang hyuga kecil rupanya. Apa dia sama sombongnya dengan neji sialan itu heh?" Kata anak pertama menyeringai mengejek.

"Tentu saja Koda-san. Semua orang dari clan hyuga selalu membuatku muak. Merasa clan mereka yang paling kuat di konoha dan menyombongkan diri." Kata anak kedua kepada anak pertama yang diketahui bernama Koda. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat melawan gravitasi, bermata purple night sky dengan kulit tan yang membuat anak ini terlihat cukup tampan.

"Jika diperhatikan lagi Koda-kun Tora-kun, anak ini sedikit mirip sama neji sialan itu. Apa mungkin dia sepupunya neji sialan itu?" Kata anak ketiga kepada koda dan anak kedua yang diketahui bernama Tora. Anak laki-laki berambut putih acak-acakan, mempunyai mata coklat yang tajam, dimulutnya dia menggigiti sehelai rumput dan terlihat sedikit gigi taring disana menambah kesan liar diwajahnya.

Memperhatikan anak perempuan didepan mereka. Seorang anak perempuan berambut purple lavender sebahu mempunyai mata amethyst khas clan hyuga berkulit putih porselen membuat anak ini terlihat cukup cantik.

"Hmm. Kau benar juga Sado. Dia mirip dengan neji sialan itu." Kata koda menyetujui pendapat anak ketiga yang diketahui bernama Sado. Anak laki-laki gendut berkulit hitam berambut coklat yang menutupi matanya hingga tak terlihat serta memakai topi kupluk.

"T-tolong. Mau a-apa kalian bertiga d-denganku?" Kata anak perempuan itu gugup bergetar ketakutan.

"Heh mau apa katamu? Kau harus minta maaf pada kami dengan berlutut karena telah menjatuhkan es krim sado."

"A-aku sudah minta m-maaf tadi. T-tolong biarkan aku pergi." Kata gadis kecil itu mengingat dia telah meminta maaf tadi.

"Heh sudah kubilang berlutut." Kata koda.

"Hei cepat berlutut dan meminta maaf." Kata tora mulai tidak sabar lalu menarik rambut gadis itu memaksanya berlutut.

"Ahh" Kata gadis itu merasa kesakitan karena rambutnya ditarik cukup kuat.

"Hmph. Dia sama saja angkuhnya seperti neji sialan itu." Kata sado menatap tidak suka pada gadis didepannya.

"Ayo cepat minta maaf.!" Kata tora sambil memperkuat tarikannya di rambut gadis itu.

"Ahh. M-maafkan aku. T-tolong lepaskan aku." Kata gadis itu kecil, kesakitan rambutnya ditarik semakin kuat.

"Apa? aku tidak dengar. Ngomong yang jelas.!"

"M-maafkan a-aku." Kata gadis itu bergetar hendak menangis.

"Hei aku bilang minta maaf bukan menangis. Ayo minta maaf." Kata koda hendak memukul kepala gadis itu-

"HEI BERHENTI.!" Teriak naruto.

Akan tetapi berhenti dan berbalik menemukan seorang anak kecil berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Heh? Siapa kau?" Kata tora meremehkan.

Memperhatikan lebih teliti sado tahu siapa anak itu "Koda-kun, Tora-kun, dia adalah anak 'itu'.!"

"Aku bukanlah anak 'itu'.! Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Berhenti kalian dan pergilah.! Atau akan merasakan kehebatanku." Kata naruto mencoba untuk menakuti mereka.

"Heh.. anak ini adalah 'dia'? Banyak omong juga kau mencoba melawan kami bertiga." Kata koda meremehkan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian.!" Masih mencoba untuk menakuti mereka.

"Heh. Jangan banyak omong." Kata koda tidak suka sambil berlari kearah naruto.

Naruto juga berlari kearah koda. Mencoba untuk memukul koda, tetapi koda menghindar dan melakukan swift kick menendang punggung naruto membuatnya tersungkur jatuh kedepan. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan koda hendak menendang naruto tetapi naruto berguling ke kanan menghindar dan menendang dada koda hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu naruto berdiri, menyeka darah dari bibirnya.

Naruto kembali berlari ke arah koda. Koda mencoba memukul naruto tetapi naruto menghindar dan manendang punggung koda menggunakan cara yang sama yang dilakukan koda. Tetapi koda tidak terjatuh, dia melakukan spin kick ke belakang menggunakan kaki kanannya lalu front kick membuat naruto terjatuh kembali. Tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang kedua, koda berusaha untuk duduk diatas tubuh naruto dan berhasil.

"Heh. Berlagak sombong kau dasar monster." Kata koda sambil memukuli wajah naruto.

Naruto yang dipukuli melihat pandangan koda pada dirinya.

"..." Pandangan itu. Mata itu. Adalah hal yang paling dibencinya.

Naruto terus dipukuli oleh koda. Kedua teman koda tertawa mengejek naruto. Sampai..

"HINATA-SAMA..!" Datang seorang pria muda dewasa berlari kearah mereka.

"Oh sial.!"

"Ayo pergi.!" Kata koda mengajak kedua temannya untuk lari. Dan merekapun lari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hinata-sama maafkan saya karena telah meninggalkan anda." Kata pria tersebut membantu gadis itu berdiri yang diketahui bernama Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Kemudian merapikan rambut dan pakaian hinata yang berantakan.

"..." Hinata terdiam masih sedikit terisak dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-sama." Kata pria itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak gadis itu pulang.

"T-tunggu.! Kita harus membawanya. Dia telah menyelamatkan aku." Tunjuk hinata kearah seorang anak kecil yang tergeletak di dekat mereka.

Pria yang mempunyai mata amethyst khas clan hyuga itu melihat arah yang ditunjuk hinata dan kaget karena dia tahu siapa anak itu.

"Tidak hinata-sama. Sebaiknya anda tidak dekat-dekat anak itu." Katanya sambil menarik tangan hinata sedikit memaksa untuk pulang.

"T-tapi.. tapi.." Kata hinata mencoba untuk mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu kepada anak itu.

"Tidak hinata-sama." Kata pria itu sambil menarik tangan hinata dan tidak melihat kebelakang.

Hinata yang tidak bisa melawan hanya melihat kebelakang ke arah anak itu.

'Uzumaki Naruto' batinnya mengingat nama anak itu, penyelamatnya.

Malam yang indah kembali menyelimuti suasana di desa konoha. Walaupun sudah malam kesibukan di desa ini masih berlanjut.

Di salah satu apartement desa ini kita dapat melihat seorang anak kecil duduk sambil mengompres luka lebam yang ada dipipinya -membuat tanda lahir seperti kumis kucingnya terlihat jelek-, disebelah ramen instan yang sedang diseduh.

'Ahh sial.' Batin naruto.

***'Dasar lemah'***

"...!" Naruto kaget mendengar suara asing didalam kamarnya. Memperhatikan sekelilingnya tetapi tidak melihat siapapun.

Berpikir bahwa yang berbicara adalah seorang shinobi yang membuat dirinya tidak terlihat, dia berkata "Siapa itu? Tunjukkan dirimu."

***'Tentu saja kau tidak akan melihatku jika seperti itu bodoh. Tutuplah matamu, fokuslah dan ikuti suaraku.'***

Merasa bahwa itu hanya sebuah lelucon naruto tidak melakukannya. Malah memakan ramen instannya yang sudah matang.

***'Aku tidak bercanda gaki. Cepatlah kemari.!'*** Merasa jengkel dengan lawan bicaranya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu berpikir sejenak sambil terus memakan ramennya.

***'HEI CEPATLAH..!'***

Menutup telinganya yang berdengung naruto menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Seperti ini?" Kata naruto sambil menutup matanya.

***'Ya. Fokuslah dan ikuti suaraku.'***

Naruto terdiam mencoba mencerna apa makna kata 'fokus' dalam hal ini.

***'Pergilah ke alam bawah sadarmu.'*** Katanya jengkel sekaligus lelah bicara dengan bocah ini.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mencoba fokus pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia kaget karena ini bukanlah kamarnya. Dia berada di sebuah saluran air bawah tanah yang gelap dengan obor berpenerangan minim dan genangan air disepanjang lorong ini.

"Bagus. Sekarang ikuti suaraku."

Naruto yang mendengar suara yang sama berasal dari depannya kemudian berjalan ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Sesampainya di ujung lorong ini, naruto kaget menemukan pintu besi yang sangat besar dengan kertas segel yang besar di hadapannya.

"Hei. Siapa disana?" Kata naruto mencoba memanggil 'siapapun' yang berada di balik kurungan itu.

**"Khu khu khu. Akhirnya kita bertemu gaki."** Kata suara dalam yang bergema dan menampakkan sosoknya. Monster rubah berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai.

Naruto yang melihat monster muncul dihadapannya kaget. Setelah mulai tenang, naruto berpikir apa kemungkinan 'seekor' monster bisa berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

Setelah mendapatkan kemungkinan yang tepat, naruto berkata "ternyata itu kau. Monster yang menghancurkan desa enam tahun yang lalu."

**"khu khu khu. Itu benar aku adalah Kyubi no Kitsune."**

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam merasa ada hal yang ingin dikatakan monster dihadapannya.

**"Tetapi pada saat itu bukanlah kehendakku. Ada seseorang yang mengendalikanku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin menghancurkan konoha."**

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget tidak percaya. Yang dia tahu dari pamannya monster ini hanya mengamuk begitu saja di tengah desa setelah berhasil keluar dari segel di ibunya pada saat melahirkannya. Ya, dia tahu ibunyalah jinchuriki kyubi sebelum dirinya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa mengendalikan monster seperti kalian." Kata naruto menolak.

**"khu khu khu. Ya. Itu memang mustahil. Tetapi ada beberapa orang yang bisa mengendalikan kami dalam kurun waktu tertentu."**

Naruto yang mendengar itu tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin ada seorang manusia yang dapat mengendalikan monster yang merupakan simbol dari perwujudan kekuatan ini.

**"khu khu khu. Aku memberikan informasi ini agar kau tahu bahwa banyak orang-orang kuat di dunia ini."**

"..."

**"Dan kau adalah salah satu orang terlemah di dunia ini. Membela seorang gadis kecil saja tidak bisa."** Kata kyubi mengejek.

"..." Naruto menunduk terdiam mendengar perkataan kyubi. Itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia terima.

**"khu khu khu. Tidak membalas heh? Tapi aku bisa memberikan sedikit kekuatanku padamu."**

"...!" Naruto yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

**"Sebagai gantinya kau hanya perlu sedikit melonggarkan segel yang ada di kurungan ini."** Kata kyubi menawar seperti seorang business man profesional.

"...!" Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget dan tahu apa arti dari semua ini.

"Tidak.! Aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengamuk di desa lagi.!" Kata naruto tegas sambil menatap tajam monster didepannya.

**"khu khu khu."** Kyubi yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dengan caraku sendiri."

**"..."**

"Dan akan menjadikan kau partnerku." Kata naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari.

**"...!"** Kyubi kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan naruto.

**"Heh. Jangan bercanda gaki."** Kata kyubi meremehkan.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Dan aku tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumya -ttebayo." Kata naruto tegas tidak menyadari mengucapkan kata aneh di akhir perkataannya.

"Aku berjanji.!" Kata naruto sambil mengacungkan dua jari -tanda peace- kearah kyubi. Sungguh pose yang tidak cocok dengan perkataannya saat ini.

**"Hmph"** Kyubi yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus mengejek.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Oops. Lihat sudah jam berapa. Aku harus pergi." Kata naruto melihat pergelangan tangan kirinya seolah melihat jam tangan padahal dia tidak mempunyai jam tangan.

"Jaa-ne kyubi." Kata naruto sambil berbalik dan menghilang.

Kyubi yang melihat naruto telah pergi hanya mendengus dan menutup mata mencoba untuk tidur..

"Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Membuka matanya kyubi melihat naruto kembali berada di hadapannya.

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu? Karena aku yakin 'kyubi' hanyalah sebutan untukmu." Kata naruto memperkenalkan diri.

**"Hmph. Jangan bercanda gaki. Aku tidak akan mengatakan namaku padamu."** Kata kyubi sambil menutup kembali matanya.

"Hahahahah. Dasar keras kepala." Tawa naruto merasa mendapat teman baru -mungkin-

**"..."**

"Oyasumi partner." Kata naruto sambil menghilang kembali.

**"..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n: **Bwahahahaha~.. -pasang pose tertawa Don Ka'ounji dari serial anime Bleach- #brisik#plak#

Saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru~ #emang_ada_yg_nungguin?#plak#. Gomen minna~ kemarin hamba tidak memperkenalkan diri.. Nama saya Naxime Schaken -atau pen name saya.. bwahahahaha- #plak#

Hamba adalah newbie author di website ini. Walupun sudah lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget hamba berkecimpung di website ini sebagai reader. Dan tangan hamba sudah terlalu gatal pengen membuat cerita. Sebenarnya ini adalah bentuk pelarian hamba dari banyaknya tugas kuliah yang sangat melelahkan. #kenapa_jadi_curhat_sih#plak#

Oke.. Kembali ke cerita.. Ide cerita ini menurut saya sangat pasaran.. Itu" mulu.. Sudah banyak cerita seperti ini saya baca di website ini.. Yah walaupun saya mencoba untuk menabur sedikit bumbu yang berbeda.. Semoga minna-san semua menyukainya..

Hamba sangat senang reviews dari para readers semuanya reviews positif..

Dari reviews para readers -atau ada juga author yang membaca?- ada yang kurang puas dengan terlalu sedikitnya word pada chapter sebelumnya.. Hamba telah berusaha memperbanyak wordnya -sedikit- bwahahahaha #plak#.

Ada yang menanyakan pair cerita ini, saya telah mempunyai gambaran pairing cerita ini, dan pairing nya akan menjadi Naruto x Mini Harem, tidak hanya naruhina walaupun akan didominasi oleh naruhina karena saya NARUHINA LOVER SEJATI.. bwahahahaha.. #plak# Dan dari chapter ini mungkin minna-san bisa menebak siapa salah satu harem naruto..

Ada yang menanyakan apakah paman naruto akan menjadi senseinya naruto? Jawabannya akan muncul pada chapter selanjutnya.. jadi mohon nantikan chapter selanjutnya.. dan apa naruto bakal godlike atau tidak tergantung perkembangan cerita.. yang pasti naruto akan menjadi strong secara bertahap..

Dan apakah naruto di cerita ini akan menjadi Dark|Naru.. tidak.. hanya Semi-Dark|Naru pada beberapa chapter selanjutnya..

Oh iya.. jadwal update hamba pada cerita ini adalah 2-3 minggu per chapter nya..  
Mohon dimengerti minna-san~.. karena hamba adalah manusia biasa dengan kesibukan tersendiri.. juga cerita ini saya ketik menggunakan hp pada waktu luang saya..

Semoga minna-san menghargai keputusan hamba yang telah hamba sampaikan di atas..

Mind to review -again- minna-san..?  
Kritik dan saran akan hamba terima..  
flame akan hamba abaikan.. karena menurut hamba masih banyak cara yang lebih bijaksana meng-_comment_ cerita orang lain..

Mungkin itu dulu yang dapat hamba sampaikan untuk saat ini..  
Akhir kata hamba sampaikan terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu minna-san semua yang sangat berharga untuk membaca chapter ini..  
See you next minna~

**Naxime Schaken out**


	3. Chapter 3: Pelatihan Dimulai

The Story of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any other character in it.

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Adventure, a little Romance, Family, Friendship, and Mystery.

**Pairing:** Naruto x Mini Harem (Naruto x Hinata x Kitsumi x ?).

**Warning:** gaje, abal, (miss) typos, OCs, OOC, ide pasaran, n berbagai teman"nya.

A/N:  
"human"  
'human thinking'  
"**jutsu**"  
(**technique**)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Pelatihan Dimulai

Pagi yang indah di desa konoha. Setidaknya itulah menurut beberapa orang, sedangkan yang lain merasa jengkel melihat 'seonggok sampah' maenghancurkan pagi indah mereka.

Pada pagi ini mereka merasa heran, kesal, takut, jengkel, dan banyak perasaan lain ketika melihat seorang bocah blonde berpakaian mencolok seperti biasa sedang berjalan entah mau kemana di tengah desa. Anak itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Biasanya jika naruto berada di tengah

desa, dia akan membuat kericuhan, tetapi sekarang berbeda, dia berjalan dengan tenang tidak berbuat apa-apa.

Sedangkan naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berlari dibawah tatapan itu. Karena dia telah berjanji untuk menjadi kuat pada 'sosok' yang ada dalam dirinya. Dan ini adalah langkah awalnya.

Dia sedang menuju perpustakaan konoha -setelah sarapan di warung ichiraku, sarapan ramen tentunya- untuk belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat.

* * *

Perpustakaan Konoha. Adalah bangunan besar dengan desaign bangunan kuno jepang. Perpustakaan ini berisi informasi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, akan tetapi tidak semua informasi terungkap di dalam bangunan ini.

Terlihat seorang bocah blonde memasuki perpustakaan, dan diberi sambutan yang tak menyenangkan. Orang-orang menatap naruto dengan pandangan kesal dan heran mengapa naruto berada di perpustakaan pagi-pagi begini. Mengacuhkan tatapan mereka semua, naruto pergi ke bagian 'Shinobi'. Mengambil beberapa buku dan gulungan yang diperlukannya, kemudian duduk di sebuah meja kosong untuk membaca buku dan gulungan itu. Banyak orang mengatakan naruto itu bodoh tetapi sebenarnya dia hanya malas belajar, -terlalu merepotkan menurutnya- tetapi karena dia telah berjanji, -dan janji harus ditepati, itu adalah prinsipnya- mau tidak mau dia harus belajar.

Naruto terus membaca buku-buku itu hingga beberapa jam dan tidak menyadari sepasang mata amethyst kecil yang memperhatikannya dari balik sebuak rak buku.

* * *

Pagi telah berganti siang, dan siang telah berganti sore. Suasana sore hari yang cukup sejuk kembali menyelimuti desa konoha, membuat para penduduk sedikit rileks dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Terlihat seorang bocah blonde keluar dari perpustakaan membawa kantongan kecil berisi beberapa buku dan gulungan -salah satunya adalah '_HOW TO CONTROL YOUR CAKRA - VOLUME ONE_'-. Meregangkan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya kemudaia naruto berjalan kembali. Dan tidak menyadari seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek mengikutinya keluar perpustakaan.

Setelah Naruto membaca beberapa buku di perpustakaan, dia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari tempat latihan.

Merasa tidak bisa menemukan satupun tempat latihan yang cocok, naruto berpikir dia harus menanyakan seseorang yang tahu seluk beluk desa konoha dengan baik. Dan dia tahu siapa orang itu..

Merasa pilihannya tepat, naruto berlari sekencangnya menuju tempat orang itu berada. Tidak menyadari seorang gadis kecil mengikutinya berlari.

* * *

Kage, adalah tingkat paling tertinggi bagi seorang shinobi. Di Elemental Nation, hanya ada lima orang yang diberi gelar kage yang disebut dengan Go-Kage. Masing-masing kage berada di masing-masing desa dari lima negara besar. Nama-nama kage tersebut antara lain: Hokage di desa Konohagakure bagi Hi no Kuni, Kazekage di desa Sunagakure bagi Kaze no Kuni, Mizukage di desa Kirigakure bagi Mizu no Kuni, Raikage di desa Kumogakure bagi Kaminari no Kuni, dan Tsuchikage di desa Iwagakure bagi Tsuchi no Kuni.

Di gedung hokage yang berada di desa konoha, pada salah satu ruangan terlihat seorang kakek tua dengan pipa tembakau yang menggantung di mulutnya, mengenakan kimono merah dan jubah putih dengan jilatan api dibawahnya khas jubah hokage, sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas 'terkutuk' yang membukit di mejanya dan menyita waktunya.

DOR DOR DOR

Pintu diketuk -atau digedor?- mengganggu kegiatannya.

Menghela napas lega -karena ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya- serta mengeluarkan asap dari pipa tembakau yang ada di mulutnya kemudian berkata "masuk".

Dan pintu dibuka menampakkan seorang bocah blonde yang tersenyum tiga jari ke arahnya.

"Halo hokage-jiji apa kabarmu?" Kata naruto sambil lompat-lompat -atau terbang?- dan duduk didepan bukit kertas yang membuat naruto tak dapat melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Oh.. ternyata kau naruto-kun. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau berada disini." Kata Sandaime Hokage atau Sarutobi Hiruzen sambil menggeser beberapa tumpukan kertas dari depannya agar dapat melihat naruto, kemudian mencoba kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Hehehehe. Ano ji-jii. Aku mau bertanya sesuatu." Kata naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm." Kata hiruzen tidak memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Apakah ada training ground di desa yang bisa kupakai?" Tanya naruto.

Hiruzen yang mendengarnya kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Apa?" Tanya hiruzen sambil melihat naruto yang masih menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ano.. aku mau memakai salah satu training ground yang tak terpakai di desa untuk latihan menjadi shinobi." Kata naruto memilih kata-kata yang tepat dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau masih kecil naruto-kun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berlatih menjadi shinobi.?" Kata hiruzen dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menurunkan senyumannya.

"Karena.. karena aku terlalu lemah.. tidak bisa membela orang lain.. dan.. tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Kata naruto dengan suara kecil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Hiruzen berpikir sejenak. Saat itu dia merasakan seseorang berada diluar pintu dan dia tahu siapa orang itu. Dan dia mengingat pembicaraan dia dengan orang itu kemarin malam.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kau berlatih dengan pamanmu?" Tanya hituzen.

Naruto yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Bagaimana ji-jii tahu-"

Ya. Naruto belum memberitahu hiruzen tentang dia bertemu pamannya.

"Iya naruto-kun, ji-jii tahu. Karena ji-jii lah yang membantu pamanmu selama ini." Kata hiruzen menenangkan naruto.

"..."

"Lagipula ji-jii yakin pamanmu dengan senang hati akan melatihmu, karena ji-jii telah menahan dia selama ini. Bukan begitu, fuuruto?" Panggil hiruzen kepada orang yang berada diluar pintu.

Cklek. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria berumur diawal 40-an mempunyai rambut merah dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat lelah mempunyai mata berwarna kuning keemasan berkulit putih mengenakan yukata putih serta tidak lupa syal kuning melilit lehernya.

"Tentu saja hokage-sama. Dengan senang hati. Hai naruto." Kata fuuruto sambil menyapa naruto.

"Paman.? Kenapa paman ada disini?" Naruto bingung kenapa pamannya ada disini.

"Kan sudah paman bilang paman selalu mengawasimu.*uhuk* Ketika paman 'melihat'mu bangun sangat pagi untuk pergi ke perpustakaan lalu buru-buru ke gedung hokage, paman bingung apa yang kau lakukan.*uhuk* Dan akhirnya paman memutuskan datang untuk memastikan." Kata fuuruto panjang lebar sambil tersenyum.

"..." Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau ingin berlatih menjadi shinobi, naruto?" Tanya fuuruto memastikan sekali lagi.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat, dapat melindungi diriku sendiri dan dapat membela orang lain." Kata naruto tegas kepada dua orang yang lebih tua daripada dia.

Hiruzen dan fuuruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana fuuruto?"

"Ya hokage-sama. Saya akan melatihnya. Apabila nantinya identitas naruto terungkap, saya akan memastikan dia siap pada saatnya." Kata fuuruto tegas.

"Tentang itu, ji-jii. Apa aku boleh memakai awalan Namikaze pada namaku?" Tanya naruto.

"Tidak naruto-kun. Belum saatnya." Kata hiruzen melarang.

"Baiklah ji-jii." Kata naruto sedikit kecewa.

Fuuruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum sedih kemudian berkata "maaf hokage-sama. Saya meminta izin melatih naruto di hutan kematian. Karena saya lebih mengenal hutan kematian daripada training ground desa."

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget. Sedangkan hiruzen berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata "baiklah. Aku memperboleh-"

"Dan juga pada saat-saat terentu saya ingin naruto menginap di tempat saya." Kata fuuruto tidak sabar dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Hah.. baiklah baiklah. Aku memperbolehkannya." Kata hiruzen sambil menghela napas.

Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa senang.

"Arigatō ji-jii.." teriak naruto senang sambil memeluk hiruzen.

"Dōitashimashite naruto-kun." Kata hiruzen sambil membalas pelukan naruto.

Setelah fuuruto melihat 'adegan' pelukan -teletubies- dihadapannya telah berakhir, dia berkata "Arigatō hokage-sama. Kalau begitu kami permisi hokage-sama. Ayo naruto." sambil mengajak naruto.

"Baik. Mata ne ji-jii.." Kata naruto melambaikan tangannya sambil berbalik.

"Mata ne naruto-kun." Kata hiruzen tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Cklek. Setelah melihat kedua orang itu keluar ruangan, hiruzen menghela napas. Kemudian melihat keluar jendela disampingnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan kembali menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"Terkutuklah kau kertas-kertas yang menggunung!" Kata hiruzen ketika melihat kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

* * *

Diluar gedung hokage terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek berada dibalik sebuah tiang listrik sambil terus memperhatikan gedung hokage seperti sedang mengunggu sesuatu atau seseorang.

Melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning dan pria dewasa berambut merah keluar dari gedung itu, gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik seakan tidak ingin diketahui keberadaannya oleh mereka -atau salah satunya?-

Fuuruto yang merasa bahwa mereka diperhatikan oleh seseorang hanya tersenyum, karena dia tahu siapa orang itu.

Dan mereka berjalan berpegangan tangan sambil berbincang-bincang. Terkadang naruto tertawa lepas berbicara dengan pamannya. Sedangkan fuuruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah naruto.

_****Hinata's POV****_

Ahh.. itu dia.. Laki-laki yang menyelamatkanku kemarin.. Uzumaki Naruto-kun.

Tapi siapa oji-san yang bersamanya? Apa mungkin itu ayahnya.?

Ahh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tapi aku terlalu malu. Aku takut dia akan mengacuhkanku karena telah meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih kemarin.

Ahh.. mereka berdua sangat akrab. Tapi mau kemana mereka? Kenapa mengambil jalan yang sepi? Jalan ini.. mengarah ke..

HUTAN KEMATIAN..!? Kenapa mereka mau ke hutan kematian?

Ahh.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka akan memasuki hutan kematian.

Apakah aku harus berteriak meminta tolong.? Aku takut naruto-kun dalam bahaya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

_****Hinata's POV End****_

Kedua laki-laki yang berbeda umur itu memasuki hutan kematian tanpa menyadari gadis kecil dibelakang mereka yang bingung harus melakukan apa -atau setidaknya bagi naruto-.

Semakin dalam mereka memasuki hutan tersebut semakin sedikit penerangan yang mereka dapatkan.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka menemukan sebuah kuil tua yang terawat dengan baik, tempat kediaman fuuruto.

Kemudian terlihat seekor rubah putih keluar dari kuil tersebut.

"Naruto-nii-chan" terdengar suara feminim dari mulut rubah itu. Kemudian rubah itu berlari ke arah Naruto. Pada saat berlari, rubah itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang gadis kecil berambut putih bermata green emerald dan mengenakan kimono berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura. Ya. Tsumi telah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat pakaian setiap kali dia bertransfomasi ke bentuk manusianya.

"Tsumi-chan." Kata Naruto, kemudian tsumi memeluk Naruto. Ini merupakan kebiasaan tsumi, memeluk Naruto, setiap kali Naruto berkunjung.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tsumi memeluknya, tetapi dia merasa senang karena ada yang peduli padanya dan mengelus rambut tsumi dipelukannya, yang membuat tsumi memerah. Sedangkan fuuruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat adegan didepannya.

"Baiklah. Bisa kita mulai latihannya, Naruto?" Kata fuuruto memecah suasana.

"Latihan? Latihan apa?" Tanya tsumi bingung sambil melepas pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan berlatih untuk menjadi shinobi yang kuat dattebayo!" Kata naruto sambil tersenyum tiga jari dan tidak menyadari mengucapkan kata aneh pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kenapa onii-chan ingin menjadi kuat?" Tanya tsumi.

"Karena aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.. dan bisa membela orang lain.. dan bisa melindungi orang-orang berharga bagiku seperti paman dan kau tsumi-chan." Kata naruto menambah tujuannya dan mengacak rambut tsumi.

Sedangkan tsumi hanya bisa memerah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ketika mengatakan itu, baginya naruto terlihat keren.

"Baiklah. Bolehkah aku ikut berlatih? Aku juga ingin menjadi kuat." Tanya tsumi sambil menatap Naruto dan fuuruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi kuat, tsumi-chan?" Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku.. aku ingin menjadi kuat.. bisa melindungi diriku sendiri.. dan.. bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku.. melindungi ojii-chan dan naruto-nii-chan." Kata tsumi tegas.

Mendengar itu, naruto dan fuuruto hanya dapat tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku memperbolahkannya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena sistem cakra pada manusia berbeda dengan sistem touki para youkai." Jelas fuuruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baik." Kata tsumi sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah naruto. Aku lihat kau telah belajar tadi. Bisa kau jelaskan apa itu cakra?" Tanya fuuruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Chakra adalah kombinasi dari dua energi yang berada dalam tubuh manusia, energi fisik dan energi mental. Energi fisik adalah energi yang diambil dari triliunan sel-sel yang membentuk tubuh manusia. Energi mental diperoleh melalui pengalaman dan dengan melatih tubuh manusia itu sendiri. Chakra dibutuhkan seorang shinobi untuk melakukan sebuah jutsu. Sekali dibuat, chakra bergerak ke seluruh tubuh dengan cara yang mirip dengan sistem sirkulasi dan diserahkan kepada salah satu dari 361 titik pelepasan chakra. Sebuah jutsu akan berhasil dilakukan apabila-"

"Baiklah cukup.*uhuk* Cukup." Potong fuuruto karena penjelasan itu terlalu panjang.

'background apa tadi itu?' Pikir fuuruto karena melihat ilustrasi sistem cakra manusia saat naruto menjelaskan. #anggap saja background saat konohamaru dan sakura menjelaskan tentang cakra#

Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian fuuruto tersenyum bangga pada naruto.

"Baiklah. Apakah kau bisa merasakan chakra yang ada pada tubuhmu saat ini?" Tanya fuuruto.

"Tidak. Aku belum bisa merasakan chakraku." Kata naruto sambil memperhatikan kedua tangannya.

Fuuruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Mari ikuti paman ke air terjun dekat sini.." Kata fuuruto.

"..sambil berlari." Meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan tsumi yang mendengar itu, berlari mengejar fuuruto. "Tunggu paman.!"

Dan pelatihan naruto dan tsumi pun dimulai.

* * *

*****Somewhere, far far away from konoha.*****

Lautan biru kini berubah menjadi kemerahan karena memantulkan warna langit yang berwarna jingga, langit sore yang akan segera berganti menjadi langit malam.

Terlihat dua buah pulau kecil di tengah lautan ini. Mungkin kata 'terlihat' tidak bisa digunakan, karena anda tidak akan menyadari keberadaan kedua pulau ini jika anda tidak dapat menembus atau menghancurkan kekkai yang mengelilingi kedua pulau ini.

Salah satu pulau ini memiliki tembok besar dan beberapa tower pengawas. Tembok yang terlihat seperti melindungi pulau ini atau tidak ingin menerima pengunjung, terlihat jelas dari strukturnya yang menyeramkan dan hanya memiliki satu pintu yang menghadap pulau lainnya. Dibalik tembok ini terlihat beberapa gedung yang berbeda ukuran, gedung-gedung ini terlihat seperti penjara atau tempat eksperimen.

Pulau yang lain terlihat seperti pulau tak berpenghuni dengan hutan yang menyeramkan memenuhinya. Di tepi pulau ini terlihat seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang dengan dua poni panjang menghiasi kedua sisi wajahnya, dua garis merah vertikal di bawah masing-masing matanya dan memakai hitai-ate aneh dengan tulisan huruf kanji 'abura' (oil), mengenakan yukata hijau lengan pendek dengan haori merah tua, dan geta (sendal kayu jepang) di kakinya. Pria tua itu sedang duduk disamping sebuah gulungan besar, menikmati matahari yang sedang terbenam.

"Ahh.. sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.." kata pria tua itu-

"bukan begitu, No. 7?" entah pada siapa. Sampai..

"Ya. Kau benar sekali, No. 0." seorang pria dewasa muncul dari balik pepohonan. Pria ini berumur sekitar pertengahan 30-an, berambut coklat dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya yang

berwarna dark gold, memakai masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya (mirip masker kakashi), dan mengenakan pakaian seperti seorang dokter.

"Kau seperti sangat menikmati berada disini, No. 0?" Tanya pria yang dipanggil No. 7.

"Hah. Dimanapun kau berada, kau harus selalu menikmati hidup ini, No. 7." Kata No. 0 dengan enteng sambil memperhatikan sang raja siang yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan akan kembali ke peraduannya.

"Ya. Kau benar. Akan tetapi, aku akan lebih menikmati hidup ini jika aku jauh dari tempat ini." Kata No. 7 yang juga memperhatikan kepergian sang raja siang dan kemunculan sang ratu malam bersiap melakukan tugasnya hari ini.

"Jangan seperti itu. Hanya kaulah yang pantas melakukan tugas ini, No. 7." Kata No. 0 sedikit menyanjung No. 7.

"Ha'i. Ha'i. Nan demo. Aku hanya tak percaya si ular tua itu belum menyadari kalau aku bekerja untukmu No. 0." Kata No. 7 dengan ekspresi jijik saat mengatakan 'ular tua'.

"Itu karena kau sangat hebat melakukan tugas ini." Kembali menyanjung No. 7.

"..." No. 7 tidak membalas, hanya menatap sang ratu malam yang dengan lambat bergerak ke posisi puncak langit malam untuk melakukan tugasnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam menikmati indahnya malam ini.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" Tanya No. 0 penasaran dengan suatu hal.

"Hmm.? Oh.. ya.. kau benar.." Kata No. 7 seperti melupakan alasannya bertemu dengan No. 0.

"Dugaanmu benar. Gadis itu adalah seorang-"

"Sshhh.." Kata No. 0 sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya di mulutnya denagn ekspresi serius dan tangan kanan mengambil kunai di tas ninjanya. Kemudian melemparkan kunai itu dengan cepat ke arah semak di belakang mereka. Keduanya mengangguk kemudian berlari ke arah semak itu dengan tangan memegang kunai, dan menemukan kelinci abu-abu dewasa mati karena kunai mencancap di tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya insting ninja mu terlalu tajam No. 0, hingga kau dapat mendeteksi keberadaan seekor kelinci." Kata No. 7 dengan nada sarkastik sambil mengembalikan kunainya dibalik jas dokternya.

"Hahaha. Lihat sisi baiknya~ aku mendapatkan makan malam~" kata No. 0 sambil mengambil kelinci malang itu dan kembali ke tempat mereka tadi.

"Hmm.. jadi begitu.. aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan 'yang lain'.. selain mereka.. setelah kejadian itu.." Kata No. 0 berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menyiapkan api unggun kecil.

"Aku tak tahu dari mana ular tua itu menemukan gadis itu. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia positif, seperti ciri-ciri yang kau berikan padaku." Kata No. 7 dengan nada penuh keyakinan akan suatu hal.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Terima kasih No. 7. Sekarang kau dapat kembali. Dan behati-hatilah." Kata No. 0.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku undur diri." Kata No. 7 dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat, walau bagaimanapun pria di depannya ini adalah bossnya, kemudian menghilang dengan shunsin.

Sepeninggal anak buahnya, pria dengan sebutan No. 0 ini terihat berpikir sambil mulai memanggang makan-malam-hasil-senjata-nyasar-miliknya.

No. 0 mengambil gulungan kecil dan alat tulis kanji dari tas ninja miliknya, lalu mulai menulis sesuatu di gulungan itu. Beberapa saat hanya dihiasi dengan suara para hewan penghuni malam dan goresan kuas di kertas gulungan. Setelah selesai, No. 0 menggigit jari jempol tangan kanannya, membuat beberapa handseal yang diakhiri dengan handseal 'ram', lalu menghentakkan tangannya di tanah.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" (**Summoning Technique!**)

Poofft. Tercipta kepulan asap kecil. Ketika kepulan asap menghilang, dapat dilihat seekor katak dewasa berukuran normal berwarna hijau.

Mengikat gulungan itu pada punggung katak tersebut, kemudian berkata "Pergilah ke konoha. Berikan ini pada-"

Belum selesai mendengarkan perintah tuannya, katak tersebut langsung melompat ke lautan dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hey!" Mencoba memanggil katak pengantar pesannya, tetapi nihil. No. 0 memijat pelipis kanannya dan menghela napas kelelahan.

'Selalu saja begini. Semoga gulungan itu tidak salah alamat. Tapi katak itu adalah salah satu pengantar pesan terbaikku.' Batinnya.

Sepenginggal katak itu, No. 0 mulai menyantap makan malamnya yang telah matang sambil memikirkan suatu hal.

_*****No. 0 POV*****_

Konoha yah.. sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke desa itu. Bagaimana kabar bocah itu ya? Terakhir kali aku melihatnya satu tahun yang lalu. Perlakuan penduduk ke bocah itu sungguh sangat mengerikan. No. 13 yang bertugas memperhatikan bocah itu mengatakan kalau bocah itu telah bertemu dengan pamannya. Dan aku yakin kalau sekarang dia akan mulai melatih bocah itu.

Hah.. Aku sungguh tidak sabar ingin kembali ke konoha. Aku ingin melatih bocah itu. Aku ingin mengajarkan jutsu ayahnya dan senjutsu padanya.

Dan juga pemandian air panas di konoha adalah yang terbaik, para penduduk wanita disana itu.. hihihihihii~

_*****No. 0 POV END*****_

* * *

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**to be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: **Bwahahahaha~.. -pasang pose tertawa Don Ka'ounji dari serial anime Bleach- #brisik#plak#

Saya kembali dengan chapter terbaru~ maafkan saya karena keterlambatan update cerita ini.. dikarenakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk menjelang akhir perkuliahan dan UAS.. gomen ne minna-san..#jangan banyak alasan#author dilemparin kulkas#

oke kembali ke cerita.. di chapter ini dijelaskan mengapa naruto ingin menjadi kuat.. #menurut saya.. bwahahahaha~#brisik#plak#  
dan juga pelatihan naruto sudah dimulai.. dan juga telah terjawab siapa sensei naruto UNTUK BEBERAPA TAHUN KE DEPAN..  
dan di akhir chapter muncul perbincangan misterius..#sok misterius# yang akan memberikan ledakan(?) pada dua chapter selanjutnya#menurut hamba#.. jadi mohon dinantikan minna-san.. yah walaupun hamba yakin minna-san semua dapat menebak siapa salah satu karakternya..  
maafkan hamba apabila word pada chapter ini terlalu sedikit.. karena seperti yang hamba sampaikan tadi bahwa tugas hamba di dunia nyata menumpuk.. dan chapter ini hamba update di sela-sela pengerjaan salah satu tugas kuliah hamba..  
oh ya.. tolong diingat umur naruto sampai chapter ini adalah enam tahun.. karena chapter selanjutnya akan ada beberapa skip time #mungkin.. bwahahahaha#brisik#plak#

oke.. waktunya membalas review..

Byakugan no Hime: chapter terbaru telah di-update.. semoga puas hime-san..

: HIDUP NHL.. chapter terbaru telah tiba.. semoga puas randy-san.. kalau masalah jadwal update, hamba tidak bisa memberikannya.. karena tidak teratur.. dan hamba tidak ingin memberikan janji palsu kepada seseorang.. naruto pada cerita saya bukan Dark|Naru.. hanya Semi-Dark|Naru.. berarti naruto bukan Evil|Naru..

Virgo Shaka Mia: chapter terbaru telah tiba mia-san.. semoga terpuaskan..

.52: ini dia chapter terbarunya.. silahkan dinikmati..

kiiroi kitsune.197: ini dia chapter terbarunya.. silahkan dinikmati..

L (guest): chapter terbaru telah tiba.. semoga memuaskan.. kalau pairing, seperti yang tercantum diatas.. ada satu lagi anggota(?) harem naruto, yang akan terungkap pada beberapa chapter selanjutnya.. jadi mohon dinantikan reader-san.. kalau naruto x ino-chan, hamba belum memikirkannya.. belum muncul idenya.. apakah anda punya ide?

yudi: ini dia chapter terbarunya.. semoga terpuaskan..

shoibsmd: ini dia chapter terbarunya.. semoga terpuaskan..

oke.. mungkin hanya itu untuk kali ini..

pada chapter selanjutnya IT'S NARUHINA TIME.. tapi jangan terlalu berharap dengan romance-nya.. mungkin masih friendship.. karena hamba adalah newbie author yang masih bau kencur..  
para NHL silahkan menunggu dengan sabar.. karena MUNGKIN hamba akan telat lagi meng-update ceritanya..

Semoga minna-san menghargai keputusan hamba yang telah hamba sampaikan di atas..

Mind to review -again- minna-san..?  
Kritik dan saran akan hamba terima..  
flame akan hamba abaikan.. karena menurut hamba masih banyak cara yang lebih bijaksana meng-_comment_ cerita orang lain..

Akhir kata hamba sampaikan terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu minna-san semua yang sangat berharga untuk membaca chapter ini..  
See you next minna~

**Naxime Schaken out**


End file.
